The Truth behind the Creed
by EderNimrais
Summary: Thoma receives a present from Winfield days before his birthday, what he finds will shake the world and will bring forth past authors and the truth behind 'The Rules of the Gentleman' and it's creator. One Shot Proud supporter of Team Thoma!


The night is young for every living soul in the city, the stars were out shining brightly, birds were chirping and washing themselves in the local fountain. Thoma was relaxing reading a magazine he got on the street, for once he was leaving the girls alone to enjoy the nice day. All that changed with a cloud of dust was coming down the road in the direction of the black-haired man. Thoma raised his head and saw it was his father figure. Seeing this, he put down the magazine and pushed a chair for him to sit in.

"THOMA!" Winfield shouted at his figurative son as he somehow stopped all momentum and took a seat across from the man.

"Hello Winfield, how was your hot spring attempt today?"

"A minor delay, but eventually I will enter the garden of boundless fruits."

"Good to hear, so, what can I do for you today?"

"Actually, this is for you since your birthday is coming up, here you go." Winfield handed Thoma a present with black raping and a silver tying. Thoma carefully removed all the raping and the tie until all that was left was a box. He opened it and saw what appeared to be a very old book in it. _"The Book all Men must read, The Rules of a Gentleman. By Eugene Lagrange. _Who is this Eugene?"

"He, my dear boy, is the godfather of our great creed, read the authors notes." Thoma did as he was suggested as he opened it and began to read this aloud. "To all those who want-"

* * *

"-want to become a true man in this world, this book is your first step in becoming one such… How does that sound son?" Eugene asked getting a nod from his son Niel.

"it sound's like a great beginning note dad, what else should we add?" Niel said helping his old man in preparing the world for its greatest masterpiece.

"How about a set of rules that tells how once should treat a woman?"

"Brilliant… ugh… how about if there are two they start of by say the opposite's name."

"Excellent idea, then how about they saw what is the first three rules which are the most important?" Niel suggested getting a nod from his father.

"Yes… how about 'What are the rules of a gentleman!?" Eugene said getting a thumbs up from his boy.

"And then the other person says 'Shower her with affection!"

"The first rule!"

"Old, young, it matters not!"

"The second rule!"

"Flatter her with compliments!"

"The thiiiiiiird rule" Eugene shouted as the sky filled with fireworks!

"This is an emergency, and the list must abridged, but never forget the final rule!"

"The cardinal rule! The one thing you must never do to a woman!"

"More important than never making her cry...Never, ever, raise your hand to a womaaaan!" The short boy shouted as the two suddenly fell back from the scene they had just created, both then had a smile on their face.

"Niel, this is the beginning of the greatest book of all time."

"Yes father, yes it is."

* * *

"Wow Winfield, how did you get such a book?" Thoma said looking at the book as if it was his own child.

"Actually, the book didn't sell that well so there weren't that many prints of it, you are possible hold the only copy in the world."

"And you are giving this to me?" Thoma asked looking like he was going to cry. Winfield gave nod as the spirit vessel broke out into tears of happiness. "This is the greatest gift ever; I will guard it with my life brother!"

"Yes, live by the teachings of our founder Thoma, and I will stand beside you as we continue his work into the future, his philosophy will be spread throughout the world!" Winfield said as they pointed to the stars and two constellations formed of a boy and a man giving the two a thumbs up. "But first, shall we true our luck at the hot spring once more?"

"Winfield, with this renewed confidence, nothing will stand in our way, let us be on our way." Thoma motivated the previously failed pervert as the two decided to venture once more into the paradise they now as a hot spring. Meanwhile, from up above in the constellations, Eugene and Niel are smiling wondering how this new attempt will go

"Father, do you think that our work as turned out well." Niel asked as his father patted him on the head and smiled.

"Niel, as long as those two are spreading our philosophy, we will never die in the world, that is how well it turned out."

"But… only two copies were made of the story, the one that man has and the other has been lost." Eugene gave his son a renewed smile which changed his mood.

"Watch this dear boy." Eugene pointed at the two followers are they climbed up trees to view the site. Despite them being found out every time in this same tree, the men of the highest caliber felt something different in this tree compared to the others. A shine came from a hole in the tree which caught Thoma's sight, crawling slowly to avoid being caught; he put his hand into the hole and felt a rough texture that seemed familiar. Pulling it out, he crawled even faster to his brother.

"Winfield, look at this!" Thoma said in excitement but in a whisper. Winfield's face told the story, it was another copies of the same book that he just gave Thoma. Looking inside of it, he saw it was a single copy of it, affectively making the two books they have the only ones every created. Suddenly, a shake came from the bottom of the tree as the two men looked down in unison where they saw Borgnine staring at them with a smile. "Oh Gods no, not you again, what do we do now!" Thoma shouted panicking as the tree got continually pounded.

"Take this sacred treasure and run my student, I will hold them off." Winfield said handing back the book. Thoma saw the face of a man, a man on a mission to protect what was important to him, that being Thoma and the two books of their brotherhood.

"Good luck my brother, you will always be remembered!" Thoma shouted jumping out of the tree to avoid the bodyguard of Ellis. Borgnine dashed after him but was stopped by Winfield standing in his path.

"I will not let you hurt my brother, you will have to go through me to get to Thoma!" Winfield declared to the giant man who grinned as the woman of the hot spring appeared above Borgnine's shoulders. The shouts that were heard from the background hurt Thoma's soul but he was on a mission and come hell or high water, nothing was going to stop him.

"Niel, I think we can rest assure that our legacy is in the safe hands of two true men." Eugene said to his boy who nodded as the two constellations disappeared into the stars once more.

* * *

**Author's Notes - **Yes, Eugene created the sacred rules Winfield and Thoma follow, at least that is what I think at least. I have been wanting to do this one for a long time and it turned out just like I planned, a freaking masterpiece, just like the book... I'll stop now. Also, I read all requests so go nuts with them, just tell me the two characters, whatever color the generation male is and the setting.


End file.
